sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Trevor Duncan
Name: Trevor Duncan Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, Political Activism, Teaching, Kickboxing and Ska music Appearance: If one word could describe the features of Trevor Duncan, it would be ‘soft’. He has a babyish face with a smaller than average chin. To make up for this he has a small, tightly trimmed beard covering his chin, and thin sideburns frame his face in an attempt to make it more defined. Trevor only weighs 130 pounds, but is 5’11’’ and consequently is very skinny. He has brown hair shaved close to his head and light blue eyes. He is nearsighted, and wears glasses to class and the movies but avoids wearing them in other situations for fear they will make his eyes worse if he relies on them. Very lean, he maintains a slight six pack by having a low body fat content and his muscles appear larger than they are only by being quite so skinny, in reality his strength is less than average. Trevor tries to avoid new clothes, preferring to hunt in vintage and second-hand shops. His favourite find is a classic black Duffle coat which he complements with straight legged, faded Levis. He also is commonly seen wearing brown Brogues with solid red socks Biography: Trevor would describe his family as normal, but is aware of how different people can find it. Born through donor fertilisation he grew up with two mothers, life partners married in all but law. His mothers tried to conceive multiple times after his birth but he remains an only child. Through networking with several other lesbian couples, Trevor knows some other donor children, but accepts that he is usually the only one in whichever group he is in. Trevor keeps his friends close by being academically bright, and is always happy to help out with tough work when he can. His favourite subjects are English Literature and Drama and in these classes he is very attentive and willing to get involved in group work. It is from these groups that Trevor derives most of his friends. In his other subjects he prefers to work alone he feels that he can be chosen for a group solely to do the hard thinking. Trevor privately resents people who take advantage of his brain which comes into conflict with his desire to help his friends. He struggles with languages, but studies Spanish because he feels it is important to make an effort. He prefers Ska to Pop music, and dislikes reality music shows, dismissing them as ‘tacky’. His early years in school passed without problem, but as he got older he experienced open hostility from some people due to his parent’s homosexuality, but most people keep their views to themselves. Trevor started kickboxing after being mugged for his phone when he was 14, but has not been in a fight since, preferring to talk his way out of trouble rather than have a situation come to blows. This talkative nature led him into acting, and he is always in some sort of production and enjoys competing for lead roles. When he isn’t acting he can usually be found at a political rally or debate. Trevor is very open about his left wing politics and attracts derision from both apathetic and right wing for being too idealistic. Trevor inherited his politics from his mothers, who were very active feminists. Trevor often struggles when confronted by female aggressors, as he believes them totally his equal but is aware of the stigma surrounding a man who would strike a woman. He recently found a passion for teaching after getting a place as a classroom assistant in a local elementary school, and is focussed on pursuing it as a career choice. Being raised by women who strongly believed in fairness and equality has left Trevor with a confused understanding of prejudice, and he cannot empathise with prejudiced people, and finds it difficult to be civil with people he knows to be homophobic or racist. Trevor's mothers were both raised as Roman Catholics, but they don't practice and Trevor has been an Atheist since childhood. Trevor strives to determine whether his life has a purpose and is sometimes overwhelmed by the scope of choices life offers, preferring to act in the present rather than think about the future. His friends find him to be solid and dependable when they have problems, but he rarely heeds his own advice and regularly sabotages romantic relationships, which he justifies by it being in the girl's best interests. Advantages: Trevor has a talent for voice acting, and is good at impersonation as well as improvisation which could get him out of a sticky situation. Trevor has practised Kickboxing for four years, but hasn’t much experience off the mat. He uses agility and technique to make up for strength but still has a lot to learn. Disadvantages: Trevor is very slight and has a low pain tolerance so if he couldn’t quickly control a confrontation he would be likely to back off rather than go blow for blow. Also, classmates with homophobic ideals may gun for him because of his family situation. Designated Number: Male student no. 102 --- Designated Weapon: Hoe Conclusion: Heh. Well, at least B103 pulled a weapon with amazing pun potential. Maybe he should team up with B103, and they can build some sort of fortress or something. B102 has some combat potential, so I won't count him out yet, especially since he may have some folks gunning for him due to his unusual upbringing. I hope the bigots make your life interesting, Mr. Duncan. It makes for good viewing. The above biography is as written by VinnyMcQ. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: VinnyMcQ Kills: None Killed By: William Hearst Collected Weapons: Hoe (assigned weapon) Allies: Gary Griffith Enemies: Simon Telamon, Mid-game Evaluation: 'Trevor began his game in the warehouses, waking up lost in a maze of red and blue crates. While trying to find his way out, he happened upon Gary Griffith in the same predicament. The two briefly talked, but were interupted from the outside of the maze by Simon Telamon. Trevor briefly imitated Danya's voice in an attempt to ward him off, but the facade eventually fell through, and the two groups met face to face, causing Gary to freak out. Trevor jumped to the conclusion that Simon was hunting the two of them, and attacked him, but Simon's wrestling expertise meant that he was able to turn the tables on him. Their altercation was interrupted once again by Nick LeMonde and Teo Weinstock, but this time he took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. After escaping the warehouse, Trevor wandered across the island, and finally collapsed in a ditch where he passed out. Upon waking up, he found William Hearst and Tiffany Baker had set up camp nearby. He emerged from the trees nearby, and William immediately trained his gun on Trevor. Although he had no intention of harming, Trevor happened to step forward and sneeze at the same time, and the sudden movement was enough to make William reflexively shoot at Trevor, which hit his collar and instantly blew his head off. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Talk about your explosive sneezing!...nobody? Eh, I have nothing else. Next! '''Memorable Quotes: ' "It’s a warehouse young man. It could be called a maze too I guess. Or did you mean where we are in a wider sense? Its Survival of the Fittest, but I’m sure you knew that already." - Trevor's impersonation of Patrick Stewart and brief exposition in the style of Patrick Stewart. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trevor, in chronological order '''The Past: *Can I take your call? (2004) Pre-game: *M. I. A. *La ignorancia es atrevida *Enjoy the Movie V4: *Twists and Turns *Morning Comes Slowly Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trevor Duncan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I was very sad when Trevor got rolled, because he had a good story, some real development, and because it represented the first active handler rolled out of V4. Trevor could've really gone place, maybe even giving V4 a hero sort it never quite had. As it was, Trevor was one of the more developed kids to die early on, and I was sorry to see him go. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students